


Once Upon A Time There Stood A House Of Ill Fame!

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Ygraine suffer from domestic violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time There Stood A House Of Ill Fame!

"The broken bones they heal no more!"  
\- Bullet for My Valentine (Tears Don't Fall)

Morgana entered their empty apartment. Uther was gone - she has to enjoy this moment - she seldomly spent her time home alone. Uther was usually waiting at home and if she came too late, she got accused of... let's say renting her body to boys from school. Uther was completely delusional - if he cared a bit, he would have known she wasn't interested in boys... neither in girls so much, yet occasionally she had a crush on some girl. But what if that lousy son of a gun was somewhere with mom? Morgana feared. She feared for Ygraine's health.  
It wasn't always like that. Morgana's dad - Gorlois - was caring and loving father and husband. And during the dark nights Morgana often recalled her youth when Gorlois played with her. Things have gone wrong when that truck driver turned his steering wheel right and morphed her father and his bicycle into a pancake. Morgana was ten at the time. Ygraine mourned, but a year after she started to date men again. She found Uther. He seemed to be such a kind man. He was hiding his face for almost two years. As soon as they got married, he turned all over and became a sick sadstic motherfucker. He often beat Morgana up, poor feeble girl, abhorred of the violence he cast upon her mom. Morgana and Ygraine were damaged beyond repair, yet Uther paid attention to wound only their body parts which were wrapped up in clothes.  
Morgana went to bed. Luckily it befell Uther didn't return yet. Morgana hoped she could avoid seeing him for the whole tomorrow, just if she stayed at school longer. Her dreams started to seep into her state of mind as she was falling asleep, when she heard a harrowing sound as if someone canted on the column. Morgana crept out of the bed and - hearing the terrible dull sounds repeating - she crawled down the stairs. Taking a look through the piles of the balustrade Morgana's eyes widened with horror as she saw Uther kicking mom laying on the floor. Aghast, seeing this assault and family battery, Morgana whimpered in fear. Uther rose his bloodshot eyes, the evil grin veiling his lips. Morgana ran into her bedroom, yet Uther was already after her. Morgana tried to brace herself against the door, but Uther's rushing into the doorframe threw Morgana against the wall. As soon as Morgana rose her head, hair veiling her face, leaped to it by cold sweat of fear, she felt Uther's hands' grip around her hips pulling her back towards the bed. Poor Morgana felt her bedclothes being dragged away. She felt pain and shame... and Uther just laughed.

"Her body was bruised and scarred,  
oh, life was hard!"  
\- Carach Angren (There's No Place Like Home)


End file.
